On a Full Moon
by purkle-dragon-goddess
Summary: The moon has always had a particular magic about it, so how does one resist the moonlight? setoxjoey Completed
1. Chapter 1

Title:  On a Full Moon  
Author:  purkle_dragon_goddess  
Rating:  let's give it a PG13 for now…  
Pairing(s):  eventually sxj  
Spoilers:  nope not at all unless KidsWB, 4Kids and others get really kinky some how…  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a few fantasies I can't act out…  
Summary:  The moon has always had a particular magic about it, so how does one resist the moonlight?

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn, I so need to start leaving the office earlier," Seto Kaiba growled to himself.  The sun had set hours earlier that night and now the moon was just peaking over the buildings casting it's glow over the town.  Mokuba would never forgive him for working so late if he had known.  Luckily the little scamp was spending the night at a friend's house.  "Oh well at least it's a nice night for a walk."  

Kaiba had sent his driver home earlier, forgetting that his car was in the garage at home not at Kaiba Corp.  The wind started to pick up and was blowing through the brunette's hair as he walked along the sidewalks.  Seto looked up at the night sky, the wind taking all clouds out of town.  It was a perfectly clear night and the moon was at it's fullest.  The young CEO could hear the dogs across town starting their chorus of howls to signal their love for the goddess that was shining on them tonight.

 "Silly mutts!" 

And with that one phrase Seto's mind began wondering on it's own about another silly mutt…  He was never really sure just why his mind liked to torture him with thoughts of the blonde boy at times like this.  Then again he didn't understand anything about that boy.  Seto admitted to himself he could be a real hardass at times but he couldn't think of a single thing he might have done to Jou to cause the hatred the other boy seemed to radiate towards him.  Ever since that first day when they had laid eyes on each other, there was a tension between them that neither boy seemed to be able to shake.  It had never come to real fighting, just words, but sometimes words hurt even more than physical violence.  "I really need to stop thinking about that 'pup'," Kaiba laughed to himself.  "Someone would think I was in love or something…"  "Oh what the hell did I just say???"  With that the boy picked up his pace muttering under his breath about anything he could think of to keep his mind off it's previous thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title:  On a Full Moon  
Author:  purkle_dragon_goddess  
Rating:  let's give it a PG13 for now…  
Pairing(s):  eventually sxj  
Spoilers:  nope not at all unless KidsWB, 4Kids and others get really kinky some how…  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a few fantasies I can't act out…  
Summary:  The moon has always had a particular magic about it, so how does one resist the moonlight?

Chapter 2 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys, I thought we were going to that new club over on Main Street tonight."    

'You know that girl is really starting to get on my last nerve tonight' Jou thought to himself, but then again Anzu was one of his best friends, that had to count for something.   "Come on you guys promised me we would," the girl had started to whine.   Jou was so happy he wasn't the one having to pose as a date for her tonight, that lucky fellow was Honda, but only because Jou promised to put in a good word with his sister.    The blonde boy sighed and pointed directly to the dance floor where their friends were.  "Ya gotta get those two apart first," he said.  The song that was play finally stopped and the two dancers came to join their group at the table.  

"So what are we doing now?" Yugi asked everyone.   "Well we kinda promised Anzu there we would check out the new club she's been talking about all week," Jou replied to his petite friend.   'Anything to get out of here' he thought to himself as the smoke and noise was starting to get to him.

As they left the building it dawned on them there was no way all five of them could possible fit into Honda's compact car.  They had all come to the club separately.   "No prob, you all ride over and I'll walk," Jou decided.  The others all started to object but he pointed out the 1)  he could really use the fresh air, 2)  it wasn't really that far, c)  it was a nice night for a walk with lots of light from the full moon and lastly he did happen to have a cell phone if anything was to happen.  "Look it's not even a mile away, right?  So it should only take me a half-hour to an hour max," the boy assured his friends, "if I'm not there in an hour come looking for me…"  Five minutes later, after promising his friends he would call in a half-hour to let them know where he was, telling them good-ye and see ya, and watching them drive off he started down the street.

'Finally some peace and quite, wonder how long I can make this walk last?'  His friends were the best but sometimes he just really needed sometime to himself, time just to think about stuff.    Like right now how he was so glad he had worn his coat.  The wind had started blowing, the breeze giving him a slight shill after the warm body filled atmosphere of the club he had just left.  Another thought that came to his mind, 'Damn should have got a pop before I left.'  He had already gone too far down the street to turn back at this point, but at least he did remember the park up ahead.  'Oh yeah, the fountains at the park will work.  And I can sit down for a bit.'  Luckily for him the park was just another block ahead of him so he ran to the gate.  After finding the water fountain and drink until he was ready to burst, Jou walk over to the swings to sit down.  Like any child who's ever jumped on a swing, the blonde's body automatically started the natural sway that comes with just sitting down upon a seat of a swing.  Laughing at himself and figuring that no one was around to tease him, he started truly swing, arms and legs pumping lifting the swing higher.  Leaning back as far as he could every time his legs reached up to the sky, Jou felt as if he were flying.  

'Man the moon sure is nice tonight…"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: On a Full Moon  
Author: purkle_dragon_goddess  
Rating: let's give it a PG13 for now…  
Pairing(s): eventually sxj  
Spoilers: nope not at all unless KidsWB, 4Kids and others get really  
kinky some how…  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a few fantasies I can't act out…  
Summary: The moon has always had a particular magic about it, so how  
does one resist the moonlight?  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn, forgot how long this walk actually was," Kaiba was muttering  
to himself again. It had been a long time since he had had to do any  
real physical activity like this. The streets were mostly empty  
except for a passing car every now and then. `Should have called a  
taxi…' `Yea, yea, shoulda, coulda, woulda…' He still had a long  
ways to go on his little walkabout and Seto had to admit to himself  
he was getting tired. `At least I left everything at work so I  
don't have to carry anything.' Then he realized that also meant his  
cell phone, "Shit, can't even call for a cab now." On he walked,  
passing the now closed shops that he never would have stopped in  
anyways as they were not his style. A little further down the  
street Seto realized he actually knew where he was, not that he was  
lost, just that he had never realized exactly what was on this  
particular street.  
His mind drifted back to that first day he had been here…  
  
*****  
  
Looking at the two boys in the back of the car you would have thought  
they were off to jail or something, of course no one sends little  
kids off to prison just because they're orphans. The younger  
brother wasn't even aware of anything going on as he had fallen  
asleep an hour before, resting his head on his brother's lap. As  
the driver looked back in the mirror at the boys, his heart was at  
the breaking point. It wasn't their fault this all had to happen,  
but it wasn't his job to change it either. The older boy sat just  
staring out the window, his sad blue eyes trying to take in  
everything on the roadsides. It was night but there was a full moon  
that night and everything was as clear as day. "There's a park up  
ahead I hear they take the kids to some days," the driver told him  
trying to get the boy to talk, breaking the silence that had filled  
the car. A dark stare answered him but the child was thinking how  
his little brother might like that a lot.  
  
Turned out the man was right, the nuns at the orphanage did take the  
kids to the park at least once a week, if they had been good. It was  
a nice change and it let the boys run around, enjoying a little taste  
of freedom. Mokuba loved the visits and Seto enjoyed the time with  
his brother outside. They would spend the whole time on the merry go  
round, with Seto getting it to spin so fast sometimes the both fell  
off laughing in near hysterics.  
  
*****  
Seto laughed at himself for enjoying the memory so, `Wonder if Mokuba  
remembers that place?' The dark haired boy actually picked up his  
pace at the thought that no one would be around this time of night.  
No one would be able to see him letting his guard down for a few  
minutes of childish fun. "And why the hell not," he said aloud.  
  
  
There it was, the park still looked exactly like he remembered it.  
Okay so maybe a little smaller than he remembered but still looked  
more or less the same. The merry go round was just up ahead and it  
only took a few moments for Seto to get to it. He was defiantly  
going to have to bring Mokuba back here one night, just the two of  
them, but for now it was all his. The metal of the wheel was cool  
to his touch and it had been well kept up, as it wasn't squeaking as  
he spun it around getting the speed going faster and faster. Taking  
off his coat and laying it on a nearby table, Seto jumped on the  
spinning wheel. As the wheel spun around, he lay back he could feel  
his body cool from the metal. He just laid there, looking up at the  
sky, getting slightly dizzy but in a nice way. It had been too long  
since he had done anything like this, and he was enjoying himself  
completely.  
  
The moon, overhead, spun round with ease. Life was extremely  
good.  
  
~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Title:  On a Full Moon  
Author:  purkle_dragon_goddess  
Rating:  let's give it a PG13 for now…  
Pairing(s):  eventually sxj  
Spoilers:  nope not at all unless KidsWB, 4Kids and others get really kinky some how…  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a few fantasies I can't act out…  
Summary:  The moon has always had a particular magic about it, so how does one resist the moonlight?

Chapter 4 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jou looked down at his watch and realized he had delayed a little longer than he had planned to.   'Hmm, maybe I ought a call and let the guys know I'm going be a little later than I thought.'   The blond started to walk further into the park, 'Might as well cross over to Second Street here instead a later.' 

 As he was walking, Jou took at his phone and started to dial Anzu's number.  Just as he was getting ready to hit the send, putting the call through, he looked up and saw something that made him stop cold.    Up ahead, 'No way', was none other than 'Seto Kaiba'???  And on the playground equipment?  Jou couldn't believe his eyes, after all the high and mighty Kaiba would never be caught dead doing anything as uncivilized as playing.   But there he was, no disguising that fact. He'd never seen Kaiba outside of school doing anything most normal people would consider fun.  Jou stood and watch Kaiba, watched the way the wind blew his hair as he spun around.  The way the moonlight highlighted his hair, lit up his face.   Hell he was even laughing!  Jou thought that was very interesting, 'I don't think anyone's ever heard that before.  Well maybe Mokuba…'  It made the usually cold boy seem almost human.  Jou was stay hidden behind a tree that just block him from view, but he could see the tall brunette perfectly.   "He's gotta be drunk or something, cause he sure ain't acting like normal."  

Jou thought to himself that this Kaiba was a lot more likable than the other was.  He remembered something Anzu told him once also; about how some people have different sides of themselves, not necessarily like Yugi and Yami, but how they have a public appearance and a more private one that only people really close to them get to see.   Jou could understand that now, figuring that maybe this was one of those times and wondered if he should let Kaiba be or not.  For the moment, he was happy just to stand and watch, after all, how often was he going to get to see a sight like this? 

 'Kaiba under the moonlight…how many girls at school would just be wetting themselves for an opportunity like this?' he wondered.  'Humph, tall, dark, and handsome.  Oops forgot rich, also forgot arrogant, self-righteous, and a general prick.'  But even as he thought it Jou knew he was just generalizing again, after all Kaiba did have a major company to run, was still in high school and taking care of his brother.  'What would I be like in his pants…?'  

"Shoes!  I meant shoes!"   'Damn, why does that guy have to be the one to cause this reaction every time I see him?'  Jou always felt like a complete idiot whenever Seto Kaiba was around.  'Just some damn mutt for him to make fun of.  Not my fault since the first day I saw him, I fell for him.'  Whenever Jou thought back to that first day, it irritated him to no end.  He had tried to be friendly to the other boy, but failed miserably.  'I mean come on, those blue eyes just staring right through you, reading your soul like that…' Jou had gone completely blond at the moment, fell on his face, and blew any chance he had.    Thinking back now Jou realized he had heard Kaiba laughing before, on that day, that's why he had gotten so mad.  Kaiba laughed at him when he fell, and Jou being embarrassed by it all had tried to take his head off for it.  "Maybe I aught a go apologize now," then Kaiba would be the embarrassed one…

Jou laughed to himself at just how much fun this night was becoming, "As someone once said, this is too good to pass up."


	5. Chapter 5

Title:  On a Full Moon  
Author:  purkle_dragon_goddess  
Rating:  upping to an R for language…  
Pairing(s):  eventually sxj  
Spoilers:  nope not at all unless KidsWB, 4Kids and others get really kinky some how…  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a few fantasies I can't act out…and a few pieces of leftover Halloween candy.  
Summary:  The moon has always had a particular magic about it, so how does one resist the moonlight?

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~

"Decide to come slumming tonight?"

The dark haired boy never heard Jou come up behind him.  Seto sat straight up bringing his feet down hard on the ground, stopping the wheel's spinning.   He turned to look up at the blonde, glaring at him with those deep blue eyes of his.   "Sorry didn't realize this was a dog park…friend's let you off the leash long enough to run around?" Kaiba replied, without thinking, his words coming out like a slap.  

"Hey this is a public park you know," Jou growled back, unconsciously sounding like the dog Kaiba kept calling him, "and I'm part of the public."    "So what the hell you doing in this part of town, not exactly your kinda place now is it…"  

"And exactly what is my kind of place?"  Kaiba asked the other boy.  "As you so eloquently put it…'public park…part of the public'."  "Besides what do you know about me and the places I go pup?"  

Jou had taken a seat on the merry go round across from Kaiba.  He had to admit to himself that he knew nothing of the boy's interests besides Duel Monsters and his brother.  "Don't know, nothin' I guess, why don't you tell me? Its just I don't see you as the kind of person to hang out after dark in park playing on the slides and stuff ya know?"  

Who knows maybe it was the fact that they were both stuck there together, but Kaiba decided to drop it all, right then.  Almost silently he answered back, "No I guess I'm not, used to be though.  Never really have the time any more."  As the boy said this, he gave a sigh and laid back down on the wheel.  "We used to come here all the time when I was a kid.  Seems like one of the only happy memories I have." 

This little confession put Jou out of sorts.   He knew Kaiba had been a kid once, 'hell weren't we all', but that he had actually had a good time in those years.  Jou had heard about Seto's past, what he had let out anyways, or what Mokuba had told them.  It hadn't been pretty.  'Maybe I should try this again…'  Jou laid back also staring up at the stars, "So whata ya doing out here tonight?"  

"Walking home from work, I sent my driver home early as it was his anniversary.  I do have a heart it seems."  Seto laughed to his self knowing that it was a good thing Jou had sat down earlier, as this statement would have him falling over.  "Of course if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll deny the whole thing."

"Ha, like anyone would be believe me?"

"So just what are you doing out by your self tonight?"  the brunette asked, "got sick of your friends?"  

"NO!  We were all going to this new club and there wasn't enough room in the car so I said I'd walk."  

"Oh…"  It was beginning to sound like the two boys were having a real conversation.  Neither one had insulted the other for a few minutes and strangely enough, neither one noticed.  "So you should be leaving right?" Kaiba sat up again, think that the blonde would be going.  He realized he didn't want him to, but how to tell him that.  After all just coming out and saying, "Jou don't go," wasn't going to work.  Then he'd be stuck having to say why.  'Oh yeah, I can just see that…"Jou don't go, I've been think about you all damn night.  Wanting to run my fingers through your hair, longing to kiss those adorable pouty lips of yours…Fuck you until neither of us knows who the hell we are…"  yup can just see it now.'

Jou looked over at Kaiba, he had gotten this far off glaze to his eyes, Jou had never seen before.  It made them seem even sexier than ever, if that could be possible.  "Don't have to leave yet, still got plenty of time before they expect me."  'Not that I want to leave right now anyways.'  He notice Kaiba didn't even seem to hear him, so he walk over to the other boy standing right in front of him.  "Hey Kaib you alright?"    Those deep blue eyes came back into focus, staring up at the other, Kaiba smiled.  He wondered if Jou knew how the moonlight behind was casting an almost angelic glow upon him.  

"Yeah, I'm fine." 'Or I will be in a moment,' Kaiba stood up looking the blonde in the eyes, 'one way or another I'm going to find out…' He reached out his hand touching the younger boys face, twining his fingers in the thick hair.  Stepping into Jou, Seto made a final decision, bent down his head and touched his lips to the other's.    


	6. Chapter 6

Title:  On a Full Moon  
Author:  purkle_dragon_goddess  
Rating:  R…it'll be an NC-17 soon promise…next chapter very lemon-limey  
Pairing(s):  eventually sxj  
Spoilers:  nope not at all unless KidsWB, 4Kids and others get really kinky some how…  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a few fantasies I can't act out…and a few pieces of leftover Halloween candy.  
Summary:  The moon has always had a particular magic about it, so how does one resist the moonlight?

Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~

'What the hell?'  Jou was stunned.    If he hadn't just seen that with his own eyes, which he did not having time to close them, he would never have believed it.  Actually, he still didn't believe it.  Did Seto Kaiba really just kiss him?  'No, it couldn't have been…' but there was no denying, the feeling of Seto's soft, warm lips pressing to his.  It had been over in a heartbeat, more like a butterfly landing on a flower, than anything else.  Jou looked over at Kaiba who had stepped back from him.

'Well he hasn't run away screaming.  Yet…'  Seto couldn't believe he'd done it, how badly he wanted to do it again, but more.  It had just been a test, to see if he even could do something like that.  Something he had wanted for so long.  Finally opening his eyes, he realized that the other boy was still there.  That Jou still hadn't left, after all.  Seto finally let out the breath he had been holding, waiting for the rejection he knew was coming.  Moments went by that seemed to last forever.  "Well?"  he said, breaking the silence between them, anxiously, still afraid of what the other was thinking.

 "Damn," the blond softly whispered.  "If you're going to kiss me, do it right next time.  Like this…" with that Jou reached over and grabbed the brunette's hand.  As he pulled him closer, he stared for a moment, lost in the crystal blue that was Seto's eyes.  Leaning in to the other boy, he turned his head slightly, touching lips to lips.   Jou reached out and licked Seto's lips with his tongue.  Seto responded opening his mouth slightly, taking the other's lower lip and sucking lightly.  Neither boy could resist any longer, the passion of the kiss growing hotter.  It wasn't over dominance or control, just over needing it so much, the need of the other's touch.  Hands fumbled running around under shirts, the feeling of another's warm flesh pressed against each other. 

Seto broke off the kiss looking straight into Jou's eyes, "Better?"  Unable to get a reply, he decided it must have been.  'No complaints at least.'  His legs were feeling shaking under him; afraid to fall he sat back down on the merry go round.  Hands behind him holding himself up, he sat there looking at the one person in the world he never thought would get him feeling this way.  'What was that line, only the ones you love the most can piss you off the most…'

"Better?"  he heard Kaiba ask, unable to answer all he could think was 'Hell yeah!'  Jou stood there trying to catch his breath, hoping he didn't look like the idiot he felt at that moment.  His head was reeling from the intensity of emotions running through him.  'I'm not the only one huh,' he noticed Seto had to sit down, 'good I did it right…'  'Wonder if he knows just how tight those damn pants of his are?  And just how hot it makes him look?'   Jou stumbled over closer to where the other boy was now sitting, trying to keep his balance and not embarrass himself.  

Seto was sitting there leaning back, looking up at the blond boy trying to remember everything he could about this moment.  As Jou walked over to him, he reached and grabbed the boy's belt buckle.  

"Kaib, what are you doing?" Jou's brain was running again.  'What the hell was going on tonight?'

"So you only wanted a kiss then," Kaiba purred back at him in answer.  "Pity, I thought maybe…" he let his words trail off.

"No."

"No what, Jou?  You have to tell me." Those damn blue eyes were looking right through to his soul now.

"No, I want more than that kiss," the words came out like a confession for a crime never committed.  He'd do anything to have more, more touches, more kisses, more of that look Seto was giving him right now.  

Seto laughed at him, gently, "Then help me with your damn buckle…it's stuck."    The brunette CEO was rubbing his hands up and down Jou's legs sending shivers through him as Jou reached down to unstick the offending article of clothing.  When the belt was undone, Seto pushed Jou's hands back out of the way to unbutton and unzip the boy's pants that had become tighter in the last few moments.   The pants and underwear were brought slightly down allowing access to the increasingly engorged member.  

"umm, Kaib…" Jou was wondering what exactly he was supposed to be doing at this moment, especially as Kaiba didn't seem to be undressing.

"Shut up," Kaiba surprised him by sound so unKaiba like saying that, none of the usual harsh tones in his voice.  "Stand there," Seto bent over, his lips closer to claim his prize, "and enjoy." 


	7. Chapter 7

Title:  On a Full Moon  
Author:  purkle_dragon_goddess  
Rating:  R… very lemon-limey  
Pairing(s):  eventually sxj  
Spoilers:  nope not at all unless KidsWB, 4Kids and others get really kinky some how…  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a few fantasies I can't act out…and a few pieces of leftover Halloween candy.  
Summary:  The moon has always had a particular magic about it, so how does one resist the moonlight?

Authoresses Notes:  This story is listed at if you are old enough to read the NC-17 version…  I don't want to get into any trouble over possible ratings violations here.

Chapter 7 version R

~~~~~~~~~~

That warm breath seemed to reach down to his soul.  "Shut up," Kaiba had said to him…'okay…I can do that.'   "Stand there," he said…'getting a little hard to at the moment but okay…'" And enjoy."  Jou was defiantly doing that.  Seto was touching him so many ways that drove him nearer to the edge.  He still couldn't believe what was going on, a couple of hours ago if anyone had told him this was going to happen he would have laughed in their faces.  

Seto, sitting on the merry go round had one hand behind Jou's back rubbing his firm little ass through his jeans.   Wrapping his tongue around the hardened organ in front of him, Seto felt the shudders of pleasure running through Jou.  He was about to show the adorable blonde in front of him that he knew more than computers and business.   ~ dum, dee, dum, dee, dum, dada, dee ~ "What the fuck?"  

"Shit, it's my phone."  Jou had completely forgotten about his friends and the promise to meet them again after an hour.  "Probably Anzu calling, it's been over an hour since we left the club," Jou explained aloud.  "Then you had better answer it Pup before they come looking for you, "was the CEO's reply.  As Jou answered his phone, he noted the gleam that appeared in Seto's eyes but wasn't worried about it; all he was trying to do was think of an excuse to tell his friends.  

"Yeah, hello?"  "Hey Jou, where the hell are you?" Anzu sounded more than a little worried for her friend, "it's been almost an hour and a half."  Seto decided he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by; a blushing puppy was a hot, sexy puppy after all.  He continued his administrations to the poor boy that was on the phone.  Jou nearly dropped the phone on Kaiba's head from the shock of what he was doing.  Gasping for air and trying not to let his friend on the phone know what was happening he knew he needed to end his conversation as quickly as possible. 

 "Look Anzu, something's come up and I won't be able to make it….Oh shit!" 

"What???"

 "No Anzu not you, sorry…" 

 "Jou are you alright?" worry crept into her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I just met a friend…" 'damn it Seto' "at the park…" "Oh God…" 

"Jou?  Jou are you there?" Anzu had handed the phone over to Yugi as she was getting extremely upset with the way Jou was sounding.

"Yeah Yug', look really gotta go. Everything's fine, I'll see you guys tomorrow…  Bye."  "Seto…" 

 With that, he hung up the phone.  He could barely catch his breath, all energy focused on one thought, one feeling.  He felt his knees start to buckle, grabbing onto the wheel in front of him.  "Kaib? I've gotta sit down."  "Come here Pup…"Seto took him by the hand and pulled him to the ground next to where he had been sitting.  "Ya know two can play this game…"Jou looked through his bangs at the older boy.  "Last time I checked Puppy I wasn't playing any games…"the blue-eyed boy growled back, "I'm quite serious."  With that, he grabbed Jou and threw him to the ground, "Remember?  I don't play children's games."  Seto went down on his knees on the ground next to Jou, crawling up to the boy, over him.  Running his hands up his body, going from feet to legs, to chest.  He rubbed his hands up over the blonde's stomach, drawing little circles and patterns, driving the boy nearly insane with desire.  "Everything I do I mean…always."  He sat up and straddled Jou's stomach, better able to run his hands up the other boy's arms.  "Anything I want…I get."  Leaning over him, running his fingers over the blonde's neck, lips, into his hair.  "And anything I lay claim to is mine…always." 

 Seto bent over the prone boy and rubbed his tongue over his warm flesh just under his left ear.  Jou let out a small moan, wanting so much more, arching up to met Seto's hot mouth, twisting his head to allow better access.  The tongue became lips, teasing the skin, then teeth lightly biting and nipping at the skin.  A louder moan escaped the boy's mouth this time, one of need and desire.  "Oh God, Seto," it was almost a demand.  "You wanted something, Puppy?"  "Damn it Seto…"  The requested was met with a stronger bite and a friction so strong, Jou felt he could die a happy man right then.  

Jou flipped them over placing himself on top, looking down into those blue eyes; he felt he was losing his self again.  He grabbed Seto's hands above his head with one arm, running the fingers of the other over his chest.  "Ya know I'm the same way with my stuff…"  "What's that mutt?" Seto asked softly.  "If I lay claim to it…it's mine, forever," with that, Jou leaned down and bit the soft pale flesh beneath him leaving a small mark to show he had been there.  "So what are we going to do about it?" Seto asked, his eye's glazing over from desire.  

"Well I'm going to use my phone, call a cab, and we're going home…"

"What?  You are one hell of a fucking sadistic tease you know that Jou?" Seto sat up throwing Jou off him and on to the ground.

"Shut up…you didn't let me finish.  We're going to your home…"  with a smirk the blonde looked over at Seto, "you know with the nice big bed, and no body home…"  Seto replied with a smirk of his own.

*****

'Damn that was one hell of dream' Seto thought to himself the next morning.  As he walked out of his bed room throwing on a robe, he thought 'I am never walking home like that again…have to remember to leave a car full time at work.'  "Morning Niisama," Mokuba's cheery voice called from his room,  "you sure did get in late last night."  "Little brother, what are you doing here?  I thought you were spending the night at Michael's house." "No silly that's tonight!"

"Ummm Seto?"  "Yeah, what Mokuba?" "Seto what's that on your neck?  Looks like a hicky…"  Seto turned and looked at his self in the hallway mirror, seeing just what his brother was talking about.  'Guess it was more than a dream…'  "It's nothing, must have scratched myself somehow."  "Yeah, well you sure were noisy last night, maybe it happened during that dream you were having," Mokuba responded not believing a word his brother was trying to say.  He knew what he had heard last night, what it had sounded like as he walked past his brother's bed room door, 'And it was about frickin time!' Now to get Seto to admit it.  

"Dream?"  "Yup, you were moaning and calling some name, couldn't really make it out." "Don't really remember kiddo." Seto had to turn away from Mokuba, hoping the kid didn't see the flush he knew was creeping up his face. 

 "Morning," Jou said stepping out of the doorway leading to Seto's room.  Seeing Mokuba standing there, the kid ready to burst into laughter, Jou did the only thing he could, "When's breakfast?" he asked.  Seto stood there completely at a loss for words luckily, he didn't have to say anything as Mokuba spoke up, "In a few minutes, oh looks like you scratched yourself too Jou during your 'dream' last night…"  The little minx turned and walked down the stairs, "And it's about damn time…" he threw back at the bewildered boys at the top landing. 

   ~ dum, dee, dum, dee, dum, dada, dee ~

Jou grabbed his phone, "Hello?"  "Hey Jou since you were busy last night," it was Yugi, "are you still coming by the game shop this afternoon to help out or are you busy?"  "I don't know Yugi'.  Haven't thought out the rest of the day yet."  "Okay Jou if you come by good, if not, no big deal.  By the way, tell Kaiba 'It's about time!"  Jou just stood there and stared at the now silent phone for a moment, "Did everybody know?"  "Hey Seto, Yugi said, 'It's about time…'"  The two boys just looked at each other, then started to laugh.

~~le fin~~

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
